


Make A Wish

by ClimbingClassy



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Climbing Class, Fluff, M/M, Post Game Events, wendigo recovery au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClimbingClassy/pseuds/ClimbingClassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few month's since Chris rescued Josh from the mines and helped him reverse the wendigo process. Now it's Josh's birthday and Chris has a surprise for him. Little does he know, Josh has a surprise of his own for Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling kind of bummed out, so I wrote some climbing class fluff to cheer me up. This piece will go along with later chapters of my work Disaster Hearts, but I decided to upload this as a separate one-shot right now. Enjoy! :)

Chris was waiting for him when he got home, standing by the door in fact. Josh was startled to find him  so close when he came through the door, a big, stupid grin on his face. 

"I've got a surprise for you," Chris smirked, leading Josh by the arm through the apartment they shared. They'd been living together ever since his recovery a few months ago.  Chris came to a stop in front of the kitchen and spread his arms out wide in front of him. "Ta-da!"

A cake was set on the kitchen table. It was small and simple, white with frosting embellishing the edges.  _ Happy Birthday _ was spelled out across it in blue icing. Josh fought back the urge to grin. 

"What is this?" he asked. He took a seat at the table. 

"Gee, I don’t know, what does it look like Einstein? It's a cake. For you." Chris took the  seat opposite of him. Josh eyed him skeptically, trying not to appear as amused as he was. "What? Did you really think I would forget my best friend's birthday? Come on man. What kind of boyfriend would that make me?"

"A pretty shitty one. Not that far off from usual, actually," Josh teased. 

"Oh, how you wound me," Chris clutched at his chest dramatically, "And after I practically  _ slaved _ all day to make you this cake."

"You bought it from the grocery store," Josh nodded  to the box Chris had left on the counter. 

"Yea, okay well I  _ made _ the trip to the store to buy it for you. Now are you going to cut the damn thing or are you just gonna sit there and  continue to belittle my hard work?" Josh smiled, one side of his mouth lifting higher than the other. On one side, his lips tapered into scar tissue that covered over half of his cheek. When he grinned the scar twisted and contorted. It looked rather gruesome and often caused people to advert their eyes. Needless to say, he wasn't exactly  _ pretty _  any more by any stretch of the imagination, but Chris didn't seem to mind. He never even looked away.

"Hey, it's my party and I'll belittle you if I want to," Josh retorted. 

"That reminds me," Chris reached underneath the table and pulled out a small cone shaped hat. Red, blue, and yellow balloons were printed all over it. He couldn't be serious, right? The smug look on Chris' face said otherwise. 

"I'm not wearing that," Josh leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Chris nudged the hat closer, but Josh refused to budge. Playfully, Chris pouted. 

"Come on man, it's a party hat. You can't have a party without a party hat," Chris pleaded. With a begrudging sigh and a dramatic roll of his eyes, Josh put on the party hat. 

"Happy now?" 

"Only if you are babe," Chris grinned.  _ What a fucking dork _ ,  Josh thought, but honestly he was happier than he'd been in a long time. Chris was more than he could ask for and kinder than he probably deserved. 

He picked up the cake cutter and was about make the first cut when Chris stopped him once more. "What now? Do you have some  _ party poncho _ you want me to wear?"

"I wish. Sadly, I'm a man on a budget. But-h old on, I know I've got it in here somewhere," Chris dug around in his pockets, producing a lighter and a small candle. He stuck it in the middle of the cake and lit it. "Almost forgot the most important part. Make a wish."

The flame flickered as Chris smiled expectantly.  What should I wish for? Josh pondered it for a moment. What did he want? He had a job, an apartment he shared with his best friend who doubled as his boyfriend. He didn't have to wake up alone. Truth be told , if he could _ really _ have what he wanted,  he  would've wished to go back in time to that night almost two years ago;  he would've made sure to stay sober and keep Hannah from leaving the house. He'd have been the protective big brother he was supposed to be. He would  have kept everything from happening. But birthday wishes could only go so far. 

Instead, there was one other thing he could ask for. Something reasonable. The words whispered to him from the back of his mind.  _ Ask for it _ .  Josh swallowed. He closed his eyes and blew out his birthday candle. 

"Great, now we can eat! I've been eyeing this cake for hours," Chris exclaimed as Josh finally cut the cake, cutting a slice out for both of them. Chris practically shoveled the cake into his mouth. He spoke with his mouth full, "So what did you wish for?"

"Can't tell you." Josh  shook  his head, smil ing  at the cake in front of him. 

"Let me guess, to have my stunningly good looks, right? I'm right aren't I?" Chris puffed up his chest. There was some frosting he'd missed at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm not sure I'd consider that much of an improvement." Josh's words caused Chris to visibly deflate. The tw o laughed about it. Josh picked at his cake, too nervous to do more than that.  _ Well, your twentieth birthday is as good a day as any to grow a pair _ ,  Josh reasoned with himself. 

The two boys lapsed into a comfortable silence. Josh lowered his fork, his slice of cake hardly touched. He took a deep breath before looking up to meet Chris' gaze. 

"Chris?" 

"Yea?" Chris watched him with concern. 

Josh paused. The words caught in his throat and stuck to his tongue. He wasn't sure if he could force them past his lips. He considered playing it off and saving them for another day. After all, b ravery was never his strong suit. 

"I love you." The words were out of his mouth before he even realized he'd  said them. Chris' eyebrows arched in surprise. His heartbeat was  the only sound, counting each tension filled moment that passed. He searched Chris' face for a reaction, and, fearing the worst, was read y to turn it into a joke. Before he could  speak though Chris broke  into a grin, his cheeks reddening.  _ Please _ .

"I love you too," Chris almost whispers it. Josh smiles wide, relieved. He doesn't care if it stretches and distorts his scarred skin; he's too happy to take notice. Chris reaches over and takes his hand in his, lightly tracing circles over the back with his thumb. With his free hand he picks his fork back up. "This cake isn't going to eat itself."

Josh laughs as Chris brings a piece of cake to his mouth. Josh accepts the offer, chewing with a smile.  _ Sometimes wishes do come true. _


End file.
